


Dissonant Love

by Candi_Stitches



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fanfiction, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Music, Slow Burn, diss tracks, popmusic, popstar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_Stitches/pseuds/Candi_Stitches
Summary: After one youtube video goes viral, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov take on the title "power duo in music history".  When Victor begins to be more popular than Yuuri, problems begin to rise. In any case, Yuuri Katsuki would have preferred to be as far away from Victor as humanly possible. Through diss-tracks and bad talking, the two are relentless in more ways than one to tear the other down. After Yuuri's latest diss-track had gone too far, the two find themselves brought together again. How can Yuuri focus on hating him when his face is just so attractive?___A story of rivals maybe becoming something more.___pop star AU





	Dissonant Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the pop star AU that no one asked for but got anyway! Enjoy!

Prologue

 

_ Four Years Ago… _

 

Yuuri huffed and tugged the strap to his bag closer to him as he made his way out of the building. Classes were tougher it seemed and his math teacher was in a mood. He just couldn’t wait to get to his dorm and get some sleep. But his car was being borrowed my Phichit and he broke his bike the other day, which meant he was walking today. Yuuri sighed and turned the corner down the street towards his dorm, but stopped when he heard a distant shout of his name. Turning around, he saw Victor running in his direction. Yuuri stopped and waited for his best friend to catch up. Victor ran up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he bent down to catch his breath, his chest heaving with every pant and his platinum hair in disarray. “Hey, Victor, what’s up?”

 

Victor straightened himself up and beamed at his friend and his eyes danced with mischief. Yuuri had known Victor long enough to know that the man had something ridiculous on his mind. Whether it was good or bad, Yuuri wasn’t sure. But counting all the ideas Victor had dragged Yuuri into it leaned toward the latter. “Can you come to my room? There is something I want to try out.” 

 

Yuuri eyed his friend skeptically. “If it has something to do with a camera and a tub of cold water I’m not interested.”

 

“Will you let it go? People weren’t talking about it that much.” Victor pouted.

 

“The entire campus called me ‘wet boy’ for three weeks.” Yuuri deadpanned.

 

“...I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. What’s the harm in a little challenge?” Victor waved his hand dismissively to change the subject. “Anyways, it doesn’t involve a tub of water but it does involve a camera.” 

 

Yuuri began walking in the direction of Victor’s dorm. “We aren’t doing anything inappropriate right? You don’t seem like the type to do that. That’s more up Chris’ alley.”

 

Victor’s laugh was loud and he doubled over to hold his stomach. Yuuri looked at him in amusement. Chris was known around campus as the ‘sex god’. He probably had slept with over half the school, male and female. He had no boundaries when it came to pleasure. Recently, though, Chris seemed to settle down with his boyfriend, Mizumi. Mizumi wasn’t really an outgoing type of person and really helped to calm Chris down. Yuuri would have liked to have a relationship like that, minus all the sex the two must have. “No, we aren’t making a sex tape,” Victor stopped in his tracks and stared at Yuuri with wide eyes. “Did you wanted to?”

 

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Yuuri snorted, “What are we really doing?”

Victor opened his room door and let Yuuri in. He closed the door behind them and ran in front of Yuuri to turn on the lights. Yuuri jumped back at what he saw. He knew Victor had his habits of being totally unexpected, but this took it all home. Victor stepped aside and stared at Yuuri with brilliant blue eyes. “What do you think?” He said. 

 

What used to be his living room was now some kind of recording studio with a camera set up and some lights spread out behind the camera. There was a guitar, which Yuuri figured was for him, and a microphone in the center of it all. Yuuri blinked three times. Between paying for college and books, how Victor had managed to pay for all this was beyond him. “Victor...how...what?”

 

“I wanted to make a singing video with you!” Victor grinned.

 

Yuuri wasn’t as happy as Victor was. Sure, they were music majors and probably the best the school had seen in a long time, but Yuuri wasn’t comfortable singing or playing in front of an audience. Victor knew that more than anyone. How could Yuuri Katsuki, king of anxiety and insecurity, sing in front of a camera to be shown to the world? The thought alone made him feel naked and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m not sure this is a good idea…”

 

“But Yuuri, your voice is so unlike any other. And you play a mean guitar! The world should hear your talents, Yuuri. You’re amazing, and together...I believe that we can become something great!” Victor’s smile faded. He knew convincing Yuuri would be harder than buying the equipment to do this, but he was determined. He wanted Yuuri to see that everyone could enjoy his music, that he wasn’t as terrible as he liked to believe. As much as it would be fun to show the world what he and Yuuri could do, this was solely for the purpose to give his friend a little confidence. 

 

“I can’t do this. What if they hate my voice? I just got off a cold, I could sound bad. What if everyone makes fun of me? What if people begin to hate you because you were seen singing with a fat, potato like me? What if I mess up? What if-”

 

“What if you do great and everyone loves you? Yuuri, you and I both know that everyone in the music department loves hearing you sing every chance they get. Please, do this with me? Don’t think about what other people might think and focus on the fun we could have. Please?” Victor put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and felt how his tensed muscles relaxed. Yuuri glanced at Victor and back at the makeshift studio set up and sighed. When Yuuri looked back at him, a smile spread across his face and Victor wanted to shout with joy. “Well, I haven’t played guitar since yesterday, and Mr. Hornado was giving me a tough time today…” Yuuri walked over to the setup and held the guitar. Victor beamed at him from his spot at the door. Yuuri smiled his way, “What are you doing over there? Come here so we can pick a song.” 

 

Victor chuckled and shook his head. How lucky was he to have a friend as surprising as Yuuri?

 

__________________

 

The two had spent the rest of the night practicing and recording ‘Heart Attack’ by Demi Lovato and Yuuri was sure that their bodies ran on caffeine with how much coffee they drank throughout the night. They went through seven different takes because Victor didn’t like the way he sounded. By 1:00 AM and the seventh take, Yuuri had convinced him that his voice sounded fine and that if he kept redoing everything he might not have enough energy to play guitar. When they were done recording, Victor was determined to get all the editing done over night. Yuuri decided to stay the night and help out because it was already so late and he didn’t feel like walking alone in the dark (Yuuri was more afraid of walking home in the dark but Victor didn’t have to know that). 

 

Yuuri woke up next to Victor and was momentarily glad that his roommate didn’t show up. Yuuri didn’t necessarily like Victor’s roommate, JJ, because he would always make fun of Victor. The teasing seemed to be nonstop whenever Yuuri came to visit because when Yuuri and Victor both came out, the gay jokes never ceased to leave them alone. Waking up in his best friends bed wouldn’t have helped against JJ’s relentless harassment. Yuuri sat up and felt around the bedside table for his glasses. Finding them, he slipped them on and turned to look at Victor, who was sleeping soundly. Yuuri was about to wake him but something was holding him back. Maybe it was the all nighter, or maybe it was because he didn’t have his coffee yet; Victor looked like an angel with the way the morning light displayed his flawless skin, his hair an ethereal silver, a halo framing his face. Yuuri’s eyes traveled lower and stared at the steady rise and fall of his chest. He looked so vulnerable...it was almost cute? 

 

“I need coffee.” Yuuri shook his head as if to rid his ridiculous thoughts. He gave Victor’s shoulder a brief shake before walking to the kitchenette and brewing himself a cup of coffee and tea for Victor.

 

It didn’t take long before a disheveled Victor walked into the kitchenette, a lazy smile spreading across his face when Yuuri handed him a cup of tea. Victor usually didn’t like the sharp taste of coffee in the morning and was grateful Yuuri remembered that small fact about him. Victor hid a hint of a smile behind his cup as he watched Yuuri take tired sips of his drink. He took in how his shoulders relaxed into a slouch and how he eased his eyes shut with every sip he took. Yuuri didn’t often say nice things about himself and couldn’t take compliments, but as Victor stared at him he decided he hated his friends lack in self-confidence. Victor knew that the morning look shouldn’t have been attractive, but Yuuri took that look and rocked it. There was something about his messy hair and lopsided glasses that made him look cute. Victor felt a blush rise to his cheeks so he averted his eyes before any other weird thoughts came to mind. 

 

“So, Yuuri, I think all we need to do is upload the video now. I finished editing last night.” Yuuri looked at his friend incredulously. He’d almost forgotten about the video! The video they were supposed to post online today. He was well aware of his rare surge of confidence last night, but right now he wasn’t sure he wanted to follow through. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the excited twinkle in Victor’s eyes, how his mouth had formed its famous heart-shaped smile. If this video made his friend happy, then he couldn’t just chicken out now. As hard as it was to swallow his anxiety, Yuuri nodded his head and offered a quiet, “ok”. 

 

Victor whooped and dashed towards his laptop, almost dropping his cup on the way. Yuuri watched from the doorway to the living room as Victor excitedly opened his laptop and opened the video file, impatiently waited for OurTube to open. As soon as he was able, Victor uploaded the video, writing a quick caption. Yuuri felt his heart leap in his chest. This was it. The video was out for the whole world to see and judge. His flaws were out there for strangers to pick at and laugh at. 

 

Victor looked over at Yuuri and immediately picked up on the signs of an anxiety attack. He got up and placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, a small smile adorning his face. “Hey, it’s ok. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think anyone will see this. Maybe a few people and that’s it.” 

 

Yuuri stared into Victor’s blue eyes and found a sureness, a certainness. He relaxed, maybe Victor was right and no one would watch their video anyway. Maybe some people at school at best, but outside of that circle didn’t seem possible. He sighed and leaned into his touch. “I hope you’re right.”

 

_____________________

 

9.8M, and counting, views. Overnight. 9.8M people watched the video and 10K people commented on it. 2.5M liked the video and it was trending on almost all social-media platforms. Yuuri wanted something to kill him. Victor was beside himself and practically basked in the attention. Yuuri slumped on the couch and threw his phone on the other side. He was forced to turn off the phone with all the notifications he was getting. Phichit had tried to call him five times but he was so overwhelmed by everything else that he never answered. It was only the next day, a Sunday, and the video had already gone viral. 

 

“Isn’t this amazing, Yuuri?! I never thought this would happen!” Victor beamed.

He was sitting on the carpet in front of him, going through his Instagram.  Yuuri didn’t know why Victor was so excited about this. To him, this was the epitome of death. He shook his head. How could it be that they were so different but such good friends?

 

“I agree that this was totally unexpected...but is this really a good thing?” Yuuri turned to face his friend.

Victor quirked an eyebrow. “...why wouldn’t this be a good thing?” Victor took a moment to think about it. Why wasn’t his friend excited? Isn’t going viral a hard thing to do? They had done that overnight, literally! So why wasn’t his friend happy? His friend who battled with his conscience daily. His friend who had crippling depression and couldn’t take a compliment. His friend, Yuuri, whose worst enemy was anxiety...oh. 

 

_ Oh… _

 

Victor gave an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I was so distracted by everything that I completely disregarded how you felt about this. We can always delete it.”

 

Yuuri shook his head, “No, it’s already too late.”

 

Victor sighed and hid his face behind his hands. He couldn’t believe he forgot about his best friend! He was being insensitive to Yuuri’s feelings because of what? A little internet fame? What kind of friend was he? “Oh Yuuri, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

 

“Can you come over here and cuddle with me? I need extra support right now.” Yuuri sat up and made room for Victor.

 

Victor smiled and leaped up into Yuuri’s arms and wrapped his own around his waist. “You didn’t have to ask.” They sat like that for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence that befell upon them. Victor took the time to listen to Yuuri’s heartbeat that grew steadily as the minutes passed. He smiled and nuzzled into him. 

 

“Victor…?” Yuuri whispered, afraid to break the silence between them.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What does this mean for the future?”

 

Victor thought about that. The real reason he was so excited that their video took off was because that meant he could spend more time with Yuuri making more music. And if Yuuri was fine with it then he’d want to continue what they started. He smiled and said, “I’d like to take this a few steps further.”

 

Yuuri wordlessly nodded and processed the information. He didn’t like the idea of putting himself out there in front of the world, but if he was with Victor then it should be fine. He could do this. He would make music with Victor and share it with the world. What was the harm in sharing their talents? So Yuuri smiled at Victor and said, “Okay, let’s do this!”

 

They had no idea what they were getting into. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! I try to post a new chapter every Sunday.


End file.
